


Before The Glitz and The Glam

by cherrylove



Series: Glitz, Glam, and Girlfights [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, gg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were giggling and sipping out of the fancy punch glasses that the Tyrells always pulled out for parties. She felt slightly on the outside of it all. She was a little more reserved and elegant than Margaery who was pretty and outgoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Glitz and The Glam

**Author's Note:**

> For Alice of Alonso's birthday! (Belated as it might be.)

Sansa chewed on the inside of her cheek as she sat on the couch at the Tyrell penthouse. Today was Margaery Tyrell’s 9th birthday and as Margaery’s best friend attendance was mandatory. She uncrossed her legs before crossing them again, her eyes trained on the dark purple (aubergine, Mommy called it) lace tights she was wearing. She looked up to see Robb talking to Loras and Garlan, Margaery’s older brothers, with Jon and Aegon Targaryen standing nearby. She could see Rhaenys and Arya running around with Tommen Baratheon, spinning party favors in hand. 

Her eyes found Margaery, Mya, and Jeyne by the table that was piled high with snacks. They were giggling and sipping out of the fancy punch glasses that the Tyrells always pulled out for parties. She felt slightly on the outside of it all. She was a little more reserved and elegant than Margaery who was pretty and outgoing. The other girls clung to it and it was what made Sansa want to be her friend that first day in kindergarten. 

Sansa sighed heavily and got up from the couch, grabbing her grey coat and cup of punch. She moved out onto the balcony of the penthouse and sat the cup down on a table. She pulled on her coat and sat on the chair before picking her cup back up. She sipped from it slowly as she looked out at the other sky scraping apartment buildings surrounding this one. 

“Everything okay Stark?” The balcony door closed and Jon Targaryen came to stand across from her, his hands tucked into his jacket pockets and his signature plaid scarf wrapped around his neck. 

She shrugged, “Yeah. I just feel weird with Margaery when she’s with the other girls. They like her better…” 

He moved to lean against the balcony railing, “I don’t think so. I think she’s just shining a little brighter. She’s got more confidence right now.” 

Sansa furrowed her brow, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, she knows she’s funny and pretty so it shows. I think if you knew that about you, they’d like you just as much.” 

“But I’m not as pretty as she is. I’m too tall and skinny…Ramsay Bolton says so…” 

“Well Ramsay Bolton is an idiot. You’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever met and I’ve met a lot. I think you’re funny too.” 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Really, but it has to be our secret okay? Keep it between us and use it to show those girls you’re better than Margaery Tyrell, yeah?” 

Sansa blushed slightly nodded. 

Jon gave her a half smile and squeezed her shoulder gently, “Come on inside. They’re going to bring out the cake soon.” 

She got up from her chair and followed Jon inside. She felt a little lighter and a bit more bright than she had before.


End file.
